1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical connectors.
2. Problem to be Solved
Electrical connectors are used in industry for a variety of purposes. There are many sizes and types of connectors. Each type of connector is configured for a specific purpose, e.g. instrumentation, communications, computer connections, etc. Such electrical connectors are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,596. One commonly used type of electrical connector is known as the "IDC" type connector. Such a connector has a plurality of contact elements attached to a non-conductive body. Conductors are embedded within the non-conductive body and electrically connect each contact element with a corresponding male or female pin located within an exterior frame. This frame is attached to a complementary frame of another connector that is attached to cable or device. Each contact element is bifurcated and thus has a pair of furcations. The cable to which such connectors are attached contain a plurality of conductors or wires that are electrically connected to the contact elements. Specifically, the wires are disposed between the furcations.
One conventional method used in an attempt to achieve a proper electrical connection between the conductors and the furcations involves manually applying solder to the furcations and conductor. However, solder connections produced in this manner are not always reliable. Specifically, "cold joints" sometimes result after the application of solder. Thus, although upon visually inspection it may appear that there is an electrical connection, in reality there is not. Another problem resulting from manually applying solder is the inadvertent contact between solder and adjacent contact elements thereby creating short circuits. Additionally, the insulation on the conductor or wire must first be removed before the solder is applied. Removing the insulation can be a time consuming process and further adds to the time needed to implement the solder connections described above.
Another conventional method is known as the "force-fit" method. In this method, insulation is not removed from the conductors or wires. The space between each pair of furcations is narrower than the diameter of the conductors. The conductors are positioned within the connector cover and aligned with the furcations such that when the cover is attached to the connector body, each conductor is forced within the space between a corresponding pair of furcations. The sharp edges of the furcations cut through the insulation and make electrically contact with the conductors. A significant disadvantage of this method is that the electrical connections between the furcations and the wires are not always complete because the edges of the furcations do not always completely penetrate the insulation. As a result, faulty connections are created thereby leading to signal distortion and/or intermittent signals. Furthermore, connections created by the force-fit method are vulnerable to mechanical forces or vibrations that occur during handling of the connectors or the cables to which the connectors are attached. For example, the electrical connections created with the force-fit method can be destroyed if a pulling force is exerted upon the cable to which the connectors are attached.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new method for producing electrical connections between electrical connector contact elements and conductors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new method for producing electrical connections between electrical connector contact elements and conductors that overcomes the foregoing problems associated with convention methods.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new method for producing electrical connections between electrical connector contact elements that can be implemented at reasonable costs.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in light of the ensuing description of the present invention.